wizard101fandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:RCWizard
Hi, welcome to Wizard 101 Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Gearhead page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Potroast42 (Talk) 20:59, May 15, 2009 Some startup advise First, try navigating the drop-out menus on the left. There are a great many articles already entered. Feel free to add anything (click edit ate the top of that page) that you feel may be missing. Second, try looking up the title of the quest, name of the area, or name of the equipment or character (not player characters - there's just too many of those and they would exist on a user page, if at all) that you may be looking for into the search bar on the left. If it doesn't seem to be there, a red link will appear at the top of the page that comes up. Some alternate "close matches" will be listed below a line on that page as well. If none of the close matches fit, click on the red link. On the next page, you are creating a new article. Entering the information is fairly easy. There are templates; typing in where THING equals Item, NPC (for non-player character - the green names), Locations, Spells, etc. After typing in the subst (substitute) and colon many choices will come up. For a close to comprehensive list try looking at PotRoast42's page). For the full (and really really long list), you can also look here. Please see the Manual of Style and for more help. It all seems more complicated than it really is. After the first time you go through it, you'll get it. Good luck, have fun. RCWizard 06:01, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Excel Yeah I thought of the excel idea before and quickly learned that wikia is not compatable :( Potroast42 22:48, 21 May 2009 (UTC) References To make note of a reference within the game to the real world, simply add the reference on the References page and make a note of that on the main page's talk page. Look at Gamma's page for an example. I'm sorry its a little hard to explain. --Potroast42 01:22, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Conflicting Categories Yes, the conflicting categories should removed. There should only be one category involving level and one category involving school. Potroast42 17:50, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Rollback Hey RCWiz, Just wanted to let you know that I upgraded your user abilities to rollback, which means that you can revert a single user's edits (probably vandalism) with a single click. I hope this makes editing the wiki a little bit easier for you. --Potroast42 12:19, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Assets List I don't think KI would be willing to give us the list because I'd think they'd want to have surprises within the game. Also, it sort of takes the fun out of editing the wiki. I'm sorry, but I think that everyone here can contribute as much of Grizzleheim as possible. I know I will contribute as much as I possibly can. --Potroast42 12:03, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Test Realm If anything is in the test realm simply tag it with . Once the update goes live, I and probably you will go through and verify everything and delete the tag. --Potroast42 21:29, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Sysop I thought that it was about time to get some new help with the site so I raised your user rights to sysop. You can now delete pages, edit the sidebar (which I'm currently working on), and edit all mediawiki pages along with countless other things. If you have any questions, you can email me at potroast42@gmail.com Potroast42 12:38, 30 June 2009 (UTC) P.S. Congrats on becoming the #2 editor on the site. You'll probably pass me in the near future. Yeah, I figured it out. I didn't realize that you had to go in the plain text mode for the templates to work. By the way, would I be able to help by adding stuff from the Test Realm, or should I wait until it is released? --CinnamonSpider 17:12, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for pointing out the Lightning Bats Item Card page in the first place. When I first came across those different variations in Item Cards last night, I was a bit flabbergasted and not sure how to list them. You, User:OKRedleg, and User:Potroast42 have helped me to become a much better editor than when I first started and didn't know anything. ^.^ Hopefully, I dont' make too many grammar mistakes when updating all this stuff. I'm one of those many kids that didn't learn a thing from our failed education system. Take care Professor! ^.^ New Creature Template Hi RCWiz I just thought it might be sort of helpful to show you an example of the complete use of the new template: Kraken (Boss) --Potroast42 21:10, 17 June 2009 (UTC) You can add the minion and the speech in the "at a glance" box and the physical attacks can be put in text at the top of the known spells section. I plan to level a death wizard to learn beguile to get screenshots. Stuff Hey! Thanks for making those modifications to my creature lay out. I 'preciate it. Could you also take a look at a new front page. I do believe that it is a little cluttered and not fitting of a wiki. Too much information. Additionally, what would you need with beguile? My current character is a necromancer with enough experience past to have learned beguile. And... perhaps help you. Additionally, while I admire the ingenuity of your imagemap, would a simple redirect in the file: page not be simpler? Thanks for you time! The Pedant 07:21, 20 June 2009 (UTC) I certainly understand the non-bleary wish. By the time I read your reply, it was just after four o'clock in the morning. But now that I have some much needed sleep, perhaps I can better explain to you the #REDIRECT command. If you place that command in any editable area and place a link directly after it, it will automatically redirect the searching user to that link. I believe there are a few redirects already in place on the wiki. Fragments of the Key is one such example. And is, in fact, a double redirect. As for the beguile, I thought you had something planned for it. Or a strategy that, while using it, would help you. I suppose that is what I get for reading other people's messages at three in the morning. On the other hand, it would be interesting to have your character as a friend. However, continuing, I'll get screenshots of beguile uploaded ASAP. On the note of the new Main Page, do you think the second div/table thing would look better with three columns and put the portals into a neat list that used images from the list after activating the Spiral Door? Again, thanks for you time, The Pedant 14:44, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Instances Hi RC, My name is Jaycee - Currently one of the admins, but have been pretty invisible for a little while due to one thing or another. Firstly congratulations on sysop - you definitely seem to deserve it and with the current growth we definitely need the help. Originally we did have things tagged as Towers - but I had so many users reply with do not understand - what do you mean - and responses of that isnt a tower or this is a tower - I came up with the current (simplified?) tags. Tagging things with tower does tend to confuse some users (especially those in Wizard City) as there are many tower shaped / like things that are not instances. Jaycee27 00:51, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Another Question It sounds like Grizzleheim is going to be added tonight, so I'll just wait. For some reason I had to create a new wizard for the test realm, so it would have taken awhile for me to get very far. Anyway.. I have a Tunic of the Whirlwind in my inventory, but its stats are different that what has been listed on this site. Was this something that was changed in an update, and should I change it to what my item says? Sorry for all of the questions. I usually write full, plain text game guides so this is a little new to me. --CinnamonSpider 04:46, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Hmmm. The one in my collection has 15+, 7% Storm Resistance, Any school. That is also different. I guess it's possible that the outfit was changed or, like Soldiers Wraps, when it is dropped it matches the school of the character. The character of mine that owns it is a Diviner. Although that is only a theory and it doesn't explain the difference here. RCWizard 05:21, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Crafting Fun Treasure Card Crafting Just discovered Niles, The Balance Tree sells Balance School Treasure Card recipes, in the process of updating all of those treasure cards with the recipie information, my question though, should I add crafting to the their listing of categories? New Vendor Categories??? That sounds like a huge, (as if what we all are already doing isn't), undertaking to go back through all the vendors and add in those extra categories. I went back after I got your first message and took crafting off those new NPC vendors I am working, but now i'm not sure if we should leave it on. Hat Vendors, Ring Vendors, Reagent Vendors, Recipe Vendors X.X My head is starting to hurt. (swoon) Maybe we should ask the rest of the admins what they think? Vendors Hey RCWiz, I just added categories to all of the pages labeled in the Category:Vendor category. I know that there are definitely more vendors than those labeled there, but those should give everybody an idea of the basic categorization. --Potroast42 12:32, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Reagent Templates I figured it out like two minutes after I asked, but thank you anyway! I think I have pretty much everything figured out now. --CinnamonSpider 07:27, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Question On the Recipie Vendor Wul'yahm, it has Housing Vendor on his lists of categories, but he doesn't actually sell housing items, just recipes to make house items. Wasn't sure about that, so I thought I'd ask our resident professor. ^.^ User:ColinRainbowRider Additional Categories oops - meant which type of recipe, Equipment, Treasure Card, or House. What you put is what I was wondering about doing in the future. RCWizard 22:48, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Now that my coffee and donut has kicked in, maybe we should start slapping Item Type (Boots, Rings, etc.) Recipes in there before the list grows too large. What do you think? RCWizard 23:17, 2 July 2009 (UTC) * I suppose for the sake of thoroughness, or would that be more like total analness, lets go for it. On updating all those school exclusive recipe vendors scattered all over Krokotopia, i've already been tagging them with Hat/Robe/Boot Recipe categories. User:ColinRainbowRider there are so many jokes here... none of them appropriate... Must Restrain suffice to say I'll follow yer lead RCWizard * I guess this means I'll need to go back over the regular vendors and add in those sub categories. ^.^;;; Ugh, now that I think about it, adding in 9 different sub categories to the Equipment Vendor category sounds painstaking. I don't even want to think about House sub Categories . . . How did I get dragged into this? I thought I was just the Boss Looter. @.@ I'm too young to be getting carpal tunnel. >.< Different Crafting Stations I hadn't noticed it the first time I updated Nile's Recipe Shop but next to the materials, it shows the cooldown time and crafting station requirements. The Scorpion Treasure Card and Scarab Treasure Card only require the Basic Crafting Station, but the rest of the treasure cards require a Reagent Crafting Station, not sure where you get that, as I'm only to the first Marleybone crafting Quest. Also, housing recipes require a Housing Crafting Station; however, there are a few Housing recipes that can be made on the Basic Crafting Station. Confusing much? As if needing a specific crafting rank wasn't enough of a pain, they toss in different crafting stations to the fun. @.@ My head is spinning. That's what I get for thinking . . . So I've been working on updating all the Treasure Recipe Card shops, and it just hit me, since they are exclusive to specific schools, should we just toss in 'Type School Recipes' Category? Hmmm I wonder if those treasure card recipes will be the only recipes that are school exclusive. User:ColinRainbowRider Criminy! Novice, Apprentice, Initiate and Adept Crafter categories? x.x not sure about divvin' up crafting station categories. *bangs head against keyboard* I should have stayed with just developing loot tables for the Bosses and left all this fun for Mr. Roasty *sigh* User:ColinRainbowRider Guess What? It Gets Worse You know all those Treasure Cards? Well... We need to find out if they are still dropped, especially those that are now crafted. Are we gonna have any hair left after this? RCWizard 05:21, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Wheeeeee! I had actually already thought about that, but quickly changed my train of thought from fear of being derailed. X.X I guess I'll find out soon enough, once I finish up the rest of the recipe vendors in Krokotopia and treasure card recipes in Ravenwood, I'll get back to Boss battling. *yawn* *crash* *SNORE* Colin RainbowRider Articles You told me to make articles but i dont know how Character Creation Please help me!!! I cannot figure out how to make my person! Can you please help and fast!! - Rennwolf 13:54, 2009 July 4 First, check how to create an Account. Then, check to see how to create a character - RCWizard 21:02, 4 July 2009 (UTC) help Where in particular do yuo find the Cat Tail reagent in the commons of Wizard City? Meeting Hey RCWiz, I really like the idea of an in-game meeting. Because of your moo shu island I think that's where we'll hold it, but the only problem is meeting up and finding a time to do so. I am leaving on vacation on friday so it would have to be before then if I were to attend. But I am good almost any time from 7:30 AM - 9:00 PM EDT. To save ourselves some trouble with finding each other, I would recommend emailing true friend codes. If you email me at potroast42@gmail.com I will send you Colin's email along with my true friend code. Keep up the Great Work, --Potroast42 11:41, 6 July 2009 (UTC) ARRGH!!!! Ack!!! Silly, silly game!!! *Grumble, Grumble* You know how on the recipe page, next to the list of ingredients you can scroll over the clock to get the cooldown time, and below that, you can scroll over to see what crafting station is required for the item? Well, scrolling over that button for treasure cards, it says you have to have a Reagent Crafting Station. . . . well, there actually doesn't appear to be a Reagent Crafting Station in the game (That I know of so far). There is, however, a Card Crafting Station available for sale from the Ea'rik, the Housing Vendor at the Krokosphinx in Krokotopia. Soooo, I get to go back through all those treasure card recipe pages and edit out Regent with Card for the crafting station. Yay! -.- I think I'm starting to go meshuggenah here. . . CoRaRi School Trees' Recipe Shops I believe, or at least, I hope that I have all the Tree Treasure Card Recipe Shops, fully updated, and their corresponding pages. Hopefully, they aren't too many mistakes. ^.^;;; The only part I didn't touch yet, were Buy/Sell prices of Treasure Cards in the Bazaar, Library shop information as well as the Variation Text Information. CoRaRi On Treasure Card Drops: I took a break from updating recipe vendors in Krokotopia to do some boss stomping, and managed to get a Humongofrog Treasure Card, so I think its safe to say that treasure cards are still being dropped. CoRaRi Right from Kiersten Samwell (Prof. Greyrose) "Crafting Updates :More Mist Wood and Scrap Iron will be appearing in the Spiral, and should be easier for Wizards to find as they learn the ways of Reagents and Crafting. :Cool down timers on some recipes have been lowered to allow Wizards to create items more quickly. :Reagents have been added as rewards for Mini Games! :The reagents needed for Treasure Cards have been reduced, most notably the number of Treasure Card ingredients needed to create the final Treasure Card. :The descriptions for some of the Craft-able Items were incomplete and should now reflect all the bonuses the items grant the player." These updates will occur overnight and we better get ready to look over ALL of the crafting pages... Funn... --Potroast42 23:31, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Grizzleheim Quests Did you add the information for Finding Ivar and Holm Sweet Holm while it was in the test realm? I just completed those quests and they seem to be handled a little differently now, but I didn't want to change a bunch of stuff without making sure... Also, I only have so much time because university is out and I only work part-time. I think Colin must be a robot, though. o_o --CinnamonSpider 18:21, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Sell Price Reduction Hi RC, I hate being the bearer of bad news, but here it goes - it looks like all the sell prices that were determined before July 1, 2009 have been cut by 4%... I'm trying to verify it through Prof. Greyrose/Kiersten right now. Probably not with 100 in stock... I think they changed to make the bazaar an even better choice to sell at. --Potroast42 21:12, 9 July 2009 (UTC) UPDATE: I got official word from Kiersten (she did not know of this before I told her) - Apparently we did lower the value of items sold to the shopkeeps for very low priced items so that you couldn't buy from the auction and then sell to a vendor and make money. I don’t have access to a list, but it’s a factor of 4 gold, not 4%. I can try to get more information on the high low cutoffs, but for the most part everything ‘cheap’ dropped by 4 gold. Yuck - Dragonspyre Crafting Quest Ewww, 5 Rings of Apotheosis, just to become the guy's apprentice. >.< 15 Diamonds per ring, plus 2 other easy to obtain ingredients. I have no clue how long it will take to get those Diamonds, I have yet to see any at the Bazaar. *sigh* CoRaRi :*Ugh, this quest is going to be the death of me!!! >.<;;; I've managed to make 4 rings so far. . . but still need 12 more Diamonds to finish up. (CRY);.; CoRaRi Featured Wiki Just wanted to ask if you could please vote for the Wizard101 Wiki here. It would place links to our site on every gaming wiki if we win. Please tell every major contributor (if I don't tell them) on the site to vote. --Potroast42 15:58, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Further Sub Categories . . . Hehe, I saw the new sub categories you started making, and I was thinking to myself, darnit! I just finally finshed updating Krok vendors with the last batch, now I got more. Then I started thinking of the Level Item category tree . . . I.E. *Level 15+ Items **Level 15+ Hats **Level 15+ Robes **Level 15+ Boots **Level 15+ Wands **Level 15+ Athames **Level 15+ Amulets **Level 15+ Rings **Level 15+ Decks **Level 15+ Life Items ***Level 15+ Life Hats ***Level 15+ Life Robes ***Level 15+ Life Boots ***Level 15+ Life Wands (not sure on this one, i dont' think there are any school specific Wands) ***Level 15+ Life Athames ***Level 15+ Life Amulets ***Level 15+ Life Rings ***Level 15+ Life Decks Rinse and repeat for the rest of the schools, and further more for Level 5+, 10+, 20+, 25+, 30+, 35+, 40+, 45+, 50+. . . Gah! I'm thinking too much @.@;;; Let me know what you think, so I can get started back on updating the Krok vendors. . . again. ^.^;;; Gonna copy over to Mr. Roasty and get his opinion... if he hasn't left for vacation yet. CoRaRi Further Sub Categories . . . Part 2 *Crafted Items **Crafted Life School Items ***Crafted Life School Hats ***Crafted Life School Robes ***Crafted Life School Boots **Crafted Balance School Items ***Crafted Balance School Hats ***Crafted Balance School Robes ***Crafted balance School Boots **Crafted Death School Items ***Crafted Death School Hats ***Crafted Death School Robes ***Crafted Death School Boots **Crafted Myth School Items ***Crafted Myth School Hats ***Crafted Myth School Robes ***Crafted Myth School Boots **Crafted Storm School Items ***Crafted Storm School Hats ***Crafted Storm School Robes ***Crafted Storm School Boots **Crafted Ice School Items ***Crafted Ice School Hats ***Crafted Ice School Robes ***Crafted Ice School Boots **Crafted Fire School Items ***Crafted Fire School Hats ***Crafted Fire School Robes ***Crafted Fire School Boots My head hurts . . . I guess it really comes down to a question of how detailed we want to get . . . Oooo, for fun, we could toss in: *Crafted Level 15+ Items **Crafted Level 15+ Hats **Crafted Level 15+ Robes **Crafted Level 15+ Boots *Crafted Level 15+ Life Items **Crafted Level 15+ Life Hats **Crafted Level 15+ Life Robes **Crafted Level 15+ Life Boots and so on and so forth for each school, and level variation . . . . :::Hmmmm, you've got me on the spider bot project. All the stuff I've learned here at this wiki is my first foray into coding, I think. . . :::Making a Spider Bot sounds way out of my league. ^.^;;; CoRaRi :::Heh, I had a feeling you'd find a solution to this madness that is slowly spinning out of control. I wish I could I help you more on Spidey-Bot, but I only understood the gist of what you were saying, and having never dealt with anykind of programming/coding prior to this site, I'd be a huge hindrance. I'll keep my fingers crossed though, and think super positive thoughts. ^.^;;; CoRaRi grendelweed just saw that grendelweed was tagged as a dropped reagents, but its actually a rare harvest from frost flower, not sure if its a drop as well or not but the only places ive seen it is from a frost flower. just thought id let you know so you could change it, Categories It seems like there's new categories every time I go to add a new item. I noticed there's Quest Reward Rings, etc. now... Does the same apply to Dropped Items? Like Dropped Rings? Also I noticed you edited the Band of Forethought page that I made and changed the placement of like "Death School Only" and that kind of thing. I was going by the format that was shown in the Editing Guide for Twice Stitched Boots which is why I did it that way. I'll do it the other way from now on, but the Twice Stitched Boots should probably be changed to reflect how it should really be because I'm sure I'm not the only one who was going by that. --CinnamonSpider 17:57, 12 July 2009 (UTC) New Template Design I love the new Template Design. It looks so much cleaner to have that huge long list broken down into seperate columns. Question, will you implement this design to include the treasure card pages? I'm fairly certain they are used in some of the higher level crafted equipment, not just other treasure cards. CoRaRi :I did have in mind to use the same for each of the others and TCs had not crossed my mind. Whoops :Hmmm... That brings up a question: Should there be separate templates for Reagent and non-Reagent cards? RCWizard 20:56, 13 July 2009 (UTC) *At this point in time, I would have to say yes on seperate templates for Reagent/Non-Reagent cards? But that makes me think of a currently unknown variable. Are there extra recipes in the game, including treasure card recipes, that are only obtained as drops? *shrug* I'm sure I'll find out eventually as I get back to boss stomping. CoRaRi More Help RCWizard, how do I get back to Grizzleheim after I finish the Trade Mission? Unicorn's Folly You want to take a look at Unicorn's Folly and tell me what you think? Not sure if we want to go through all that trouble for every quest. CoRaRi Actually, I don't have any problem with the text. It should be on the discussion page, however. RCWizard 23:58, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Partial Category Map Don't ask me why I decided to do this, purley for the sake of shear lunacy I'm sure. But I thought I would try to map out a partial Item Category Tree on my User Page. CoRaRi Vandalism! The main page has been vandalized! I fixed it, but I think you should follow it up. After stumbling around quite a bit, i think i managed to fix some of the additional vandalism, made a lot of screw ups in the process. ;.; CoRaRi Master Account revertion How do you revert it? The knowledge Base wasn't very helpful.--Jaller95 01:39, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Editing Hi. I'm planning to add the costs of different color combinations of pets to all the pets that have colors combinations. But, how do I make it so there is not just a long list of colors and numbers? I need a way to make the lists side by side, how do I do that without rapidly pressing the space bar? Elite-Nachos 05:53, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Ok, thanks. Elite-Nachos 03:32, 14 August 2009 (UTC) help how do you download i cant find it Vandals I see you hate vandals...so do I. I've been a member of wikipedia and tried to undo any vandalism I could find. I'm new to Wizard101 so I don't know much about it. But if I could help in any way, I'll be glad to. Juan SpiritFlame 12:38, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Re Imp Talk page - game questions I see what you mean about the cards but what about the NPCs and quests? Why put all the guides and stuff in the talk page? Why not have some walkthroughs on some of the quests? (If you want to see a good example of what I'm talking about go to RuneScape Wiki and click on one of the quests.) It seems as if all the articles here are stubs because their only a few sentences long. We can make them longer by putting the guides and information on the actual article and not the talk page. Juan SpiritFlame 18:36, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Forums Forums are actually pretty easy to use and I have recently figured them out. To add a page just make sure to place at the top. I haven't yet established a place where the rules of the forum are listed, but that is on my seemingly endless to-do list... Basically just end every post with the following: ~~~~ ---- I'll probably make a template including that sometime soon... If you have any questions let me know --Potroast42 03:09, 25 August 2009 (UTC) RE: Worst format sorry about that. I looked at the page and everything looked like code. the person must have forgottan about the ":" like this so I fixed that. I have never been here before, as I was just looking thourgh some wikis (I mainly work on another wiki, but this one has had a jump in popularity, so I looked at it.)I thought a table would do well, but I have never been here before. I should have done it: ::like this, I suppose. ~Stelercus. Yes. Contact me if I can help with anything. I do not know much about this game, I beta tested it last summer in hope of some kind of reward, but only got a silly dragon thing. I do not have enough crowns to get past most of krokatopia (sp?), so keep that in mind should you ever ask. ~Stelercus. (could not log in, but I am Stelercus.) I think this is the IP I used when I started the moolinda wu, Falmaya, and Greyrose. none of them where that good when I started them. Thought that was worth mentioning. ~Stelercus. Help once more! Is Nightside REALLY a free area? I'll be so happy if it is! I'll be able to get to Sunken City! P.S. This really is my post, I just forgot to sign in. Sorry for the confusion. Image Help How do I put images in a horizontal row? --Diana IceGem 19:37, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Page Hi, I noticed you moved the page I created on War Oni's Tempestial Circle. How did you do that?? I couldn't figure it out :( I have pretty much no idea what I'm doing when it comes to editing web pages, but I do have quite a bit of info about the game that is missing on this website. I would love to add it as I get the time, however, I feel I am inconveniencing you by leaving it incomplete, since I don't know how to complete it... lol... So, idk if you want to spend a little time teaching me some basics, to save time fixing my mistakes in the future, or if you have a better idea, or what, hehehe... let me know, thanks! --StaindRaindrop 04:05, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Attempt Ok, this is weird, I tried creating a new page, and when I tried typing what you told me to try, no lists came up. But when I tested it in this message box out of curiosity, it worked like you said it would... Is it supposed to not work on new pages, and only when you edit existing pages? Would it work if I made the page, then edited it, I wonder? Also, does it matter if I type it at the top or bottom of the page? So many questions, hehe, I really have no knowlege of how to do any of this. Yet ;) --StaindRaindrop 05:44, September 18, 2009 (UTC) I just created a page so I could edit it, to see if that would help. I'm still not getting the list pop ups like I am when I am when I type it in this message box, though. And I don't know how to delete the test page I created. Lol. I have another question. After I type the template code thing in, what is supposed to happen? Is a bunch of pre-programmed text supposed to pop up on the page or something? Also, what is the next step after typing the code in? Do I just...hit enter or something? Or just save the page? *Confused* --StaindRaindrop 06:34, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Page I don't know how to get back to the page I created. Yes, I'm serious, lol. BTW, I really appreciate the time you're taking to walk me through this. Once I learn, I will definately be more of a help than a burden. Thank you :) Ok. I put a few pieces of info on the page, including some images. There are 2 images there, one male and one female. I'm not sure how to delete those without messing with the coding, because there is a lot of coding that shows up around those images when you go to edit the page. It can be a little intmidating when you're unfamiliar with what it all means :) Thank you for tidying things up for me :) I'll have to create a new creature page, since the bosses that drop this deck don't exist yet on this site. I'm going to have to finish it in the morning, though. I hope that doesn't cause any problems. Let me know if it does, I'll make sure to have all my info ready to go before I start next time, if so. StaindRaindrop 07:45, September 18, 2009 (UTC) I'm sure glad to know you're happy about my asking you all these questions, lol. I've always enjoyed editing things, but never done any web page editing before. Also, thanks for sharing your shift info with me. I won't be progressing any time soon without your live help ;) Talk to ya later! --StaindRaindrop 07:56, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Morning Good morning! Well I created a new creature page and guess what? lol you'll never guess... I'm lost :D Just look what I did to it :O How do I put an image in the little box with 'ullik at a glance' and all the boss stats info in it? I added an image, and it destroyed the box borders, and messed the page up lol Help! ;) --StaindRaindrop 18:23, September 18, 2009 (UTC) I didn't try to change the layout. When I added an image, it changed it for me, and I didnt want it to. Thats what I was asking about in my message, I wanted to know how to add an image without changing the layout. I have no idea why it changed it, all I did was click the add image button to add it, and the next thing I know, everything is a mess. I'm really not trying to make this any more difficult than it has to be :( --StaindRaindrop 22:00, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Redlinks What do you mean by 'open a redlink'? Do I delete the redlink filename, while i'm editing the page, and insert the new filename where the redlink used to be? Also, could you remind me of the code to type when you want to add a link to a page? like, i want to add the magma spider pet to the war oni drops section, since war oni drops the crown only magma spider with stats. (he did it for me :D) --StaindRaindrop 18:12, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Ullik It seems there is already an existing page for ullik, it is spelled wrong (ulik) so that's probably why I missed it. It doesn't have any info on the page, except the speech part. You'll probably want to erase the first page if that's even possible. I'm going to try to transfer the speech over to the new page, since it's just text :) --StaindRaindrop 18:37, September 19, 2009 (UTC) I see you got the magma spider thing taken care of. I wonder if it would be easiest for you if I just let you know the info I find about the game that's not on the site yet, and then just let you add it? --StaindRaindrop 19:41, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Oh, I had that backwards. I remember now, I did type magma spider under pet drops on the war oni page, but someone else turned it into a link when they added the magma spider page to the database. I wanted to ask you how to add a war oni link to the magma spider page under the 'boss drop' section. I managed to figure it out though :) --StaindRaindrop 20:12, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Yes, that's how i managed to figure out how to put the war oni link on the magma spider page :) oh, fyi, I babysit for both my sisters on the weekends, so I'm not very active online fridays and saturdays. Just in case you thought I took it personal when you "shook your finger at me" LOL --StaindRaindrop 21:07, September 19, 2009 (UTC) New Items Alright, I have a couple of new items to add to a couple of places :) A hat and a robe to be specific. I can't decide to take a picture of the female versions or the male ones. Personally, I like the female robe better than the male, hehe, but ultimately, I think it's beneficial to have both versions on the actual robe and hat pages... But I don't know a lot of things around here, and I need to know what you think :) Please let me know, so I can take the pictures and upload them here for you. --StaindRaindrop 19:27, September 20, 2009 (UTC) I don't know why, but I'm still unable to get a pop up when I start typing the braces on a new page. So I don't see any options to choose from. What is it that I type to get a hat template? I tried subst clothing, subst hats, etc.. I don't think I'm going to get lucky and guess it, LOL. Thanks :) --StaindRaindrop 19:49, September 20, 2009 (UTC) I must have misread what you wrote. I see what you mean now. Also, I thought I could get pictures of the hat, but I can only get pictures of the robe at the moment. At least it will exist in the database now, though :) --StaindRaindrop 20:08, September 20, 2009 (UTC) I'm not sure what to do with the category area at the bottom of the page. I tried typing hat in the parenthesis, but it's still red after saving, lol. Am I supposed to remove the parenthesis maybe? The help pages that I looked up don't say anything about that :( --StaindRaindrop 20:33, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Ok, so since there are no actual 'clothing' and 'equipment' categories, obviously I'll need to pick the category that applies and exists. Duh, lol =D Let me see if I can figure it out. --StaindRaindrop 21:16, September 20, 2009 (UTC) That does help, thanks :) Did I do it wrong? Or are those links supposed to be red? --StaindRaindrop 21:41, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Ok. Now how does that work? Let's say I want to add a 'Rank 9 Bosses' category, (since it only goes up to rank 7 bosses) what do you need to do? --StaindRaindrop 21:51, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Categories I want to create an actual category... a blue linked one, not a red linked one... you did say that a red linked category is a non-existent one, right?